


Gravity

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Broken marriage, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Cheating, Damon Bashing, Damon can't keep it in his pants, Damon can't let Bonnie go, Damon is a dick, Divorce, Epic Bromance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, His cheating breaks up his marriage with Bonnie, Insecure Bonnie, Insecurity, Jealous Damon, Kol and Kai teach Bonnie that she is worthy of unconditional love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polygamy, Self Confidence Issues, Selfish Damon, Starting Over, Threesome - F/M/M, longterm f/m/m relationship, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH/AU. Slight trigger warnings. Eventual Bonnie/Kai/Kol. Bonnie & Damon have been married for years & she is fed up with him cheating. Damon refuses to stay faithful & gives her a divorce. Caroline & Stefan take Bonnie out to cheer her up. She meets Kai & Kol. They propose an unusual relationship to say the least. Can they make it work? Or will Damon get her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will start off as slight Bamon and later transition into a trio Bonnie/Kol/Kai relationship. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music inspiration/Song suggestion: "Gravity" - Papa Roach featuring Maria Brink
> 
> Reviews/Comments are always appreciated!

"Oh, come _**on**_ , Bonnie. You can't actually expect me to be tied down to one woman. I mean, not even you could be that delusional. You know that I love you, but be serious. That's never going to happen. If you believed anything else, you were just lying to yourself." Damon didn't even have the decency to seem bothered by the fact that I had just caught him having sex with yet _**another**_ woman in our bedroom. He swore after I caught him last time, that he would stop. He promised to get his act together and be the doting husband he vowed to be, when we got married.

I just don't get it. Why did he propose, if he wasn't ready? Our marriage wasn't even my idea. I hadn't even thought about marriage, until Damon pushed the idea on me. He swore that we were ready for it and that it would make our relationship even stronger. For whatever reason, I actually believed him.

It's been four years, since we've married and nothing has changed. I didn't know about the cheating, until we left our honeymoon. He came clean and swore that he was a changed man. I loved him so much, that I wanted to believe him. I don't know why I even stayed. I've convinced myself that Damon is the man I'm supposed to be with and I'm just supposed to put up with everything he does to me.

The past few months have been absolute hell. He's just stopped caring. He'll brazenly flirt with other women in front of me. He doesn't hide the fact that he still has a phone full ready and willing people ready to bed him, whenever he so wishes. I'm tired of it. I had my bags packed last week and I was on my way the door, when he talked me out of it.

"What the hell is Katherine doing here?" Stefan asked, walking into the room. He looked at us both and started fuming. I don't know how much of our situation that Stefan knows. He's Damon's younger brother, so I try to keep him out of our relationship troubles. That wouldn't be fair to him. I respect Stefan too much to do that to him. "Are you fucking serious, Damon!? You said you were done dicking around! Bonnie doesn't deserve that! She deserves so much better! You know that!" He fumed. Caroline walked into the room and froze, seeming to have overheard Stefan.

"Wow, Damon, I've always told you that you don't deserve Bonnie. You just keep proving me right." Caroline wrapped her arms around me. She looked over and Stefan and he did the same. I was sandwiched between my best friend and her boyfriend.

"I can't, Damon. I just can't do this anymore. You don't even care. We don't belong together. You should have just let me go a long time ago. You don't want a wife. You just want to be unattainable." I put my foot down and stood up for myself. Damon's smirk thinned and he glared at me.

"Fine. Things between us have gotten stale, anyway. I'll have signed divorced papers to you later today. Don't worry, Bon-Bon. I'll be more than fair. Not even that sweet pussy of yours could keep my monogamous forever." He sneered, before walking out. My heart crumbled. I knew that it was coming, but it didn't make hearing it or having it happen any easier. For whatever pathetic reason, I can't stop loving him or the man that he used to be. I need to remind myself that Damon hasn't been the man that I fell in love with for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I wasn't really sure how this chapter was going to go, BUT this is how it ended up. Love it? Hate it? Let me know?

"Why did I even let you talk me into this?" I sighed. Caroline and Stefan had insisted on taking me out for a night on the town. I didn't feel up for it. If anything, I just wanted to unpack my things and try to make my Grams' old house seem like my home again. It hasn't even been a week, since the divorce has been finalized. Damon was true to his word. We was beyond fair with the papers. He gave me half of everything, regardless if I wanted it or not. I didn't care about the money. I cared about being able to move on with my life. I didn't have any changes to make. It only took a day for the divorced to become finalized. It felt unreal. My hand felt naked, without my wedding ring.

Caroline insisted that I come. I let her get me all gussied up. She and Stefan promised that I looked great. I barely recognized myself. I can't remember the last time that I put this much effort into my appearance. It made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to do anything that would draw extra attention to myself. Some women lived for the attention, I just wasn't one of them.

"Don't look now, but there are two guys definitely checking you out, Bon." Caroline all but squealed. I raised my hand to my face and moved my hair out of eye and stole a glance over to where she was talking about. She wasn't wrong. My stomach jumped and my mouth went dry. Attractive would be a massive understatement.

"That's Kol Mikaelson. You've met his brother, Klaus. He dated Care for a while, before we got together." Stefan offered. I nodded and tried to process the information. "He's a good guy, from what I've heard from Elijah and Klaus." He added. I turned to face him.

"Are you guys trying to shove me off on the next available guy you see?" I asked, making sure to keep my tone light and teasing.

"We just want to see you happy, Bon. Damon treated you like dirt. I just want to see my best friend smile and be treated like she deserves." Caroline admitted. I smiled at her – how could I not? Their hearts are in the right place. It's so hard to remember that Stefan is related to Damon. He's his brother's polar opposite.

"So this isn't a set-up?" I asked them both, skeptically. Caroline beamed at me, but shook her head.

"Pure dumb luck – I don't even know who the other guy by Klaus' brother is, but he's definitely a looker. By the looks of things, I'd say that he thinks you're one, too, because they're both heading over here now." Caroline told me. I closed my mouth. I had no idea what to say to that. Two guys? Not just one, but two? I'm so rusty at this, that I don't even remember how to flirt. Goddess, it's been ages.

"You probably don't remember me, because we've only met in passing, but I believe you're mates with my brother. You're Stefan Salvatore, right?" Kol was the first to break the ice. I was just relieved that he wasn't talking to me. Maybe Stefan and Caroline were imagining things. It's too soon. I'm not ready to get back out there, yet. I would just make a fool of myself. I've already done that enough in my lifetime. I'm not looking to add to it.

"I remember you." Stefan replied, with an easy grin. Caroline was watching the exchange like it's her favorite soap opera. "You're Kol, right?" Stefan asked. Kol nodded and his eyes landed on me.

"I've heard enough from my brother's previous obsession to know that you must be Caroline." Kol continued, gesturing to my blushing blonde friend.

"Guilty as charged," she giggled.

"But much to my dismay, I have no idea who this ravishing creature is," Kol admitted, as he took my hand into his. He brought my hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. My stomach started doing backflips. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"This is my newly single best friend, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline introduced me, saving me from my sudden loss of words. I was suddenly grateful that I never took Damon's last name.

"Newly single, huh?" The mystery man standing next to Kol asked. I just nodded. He smirked as he looked me over. I felt uncomfortable with all of the attention they were giving me. "I don't buy it. Someone as beautiful as you… being single should be a crime. Their loss is our gain." His smirk broadened. Yes – he's definitely gorgeous and doesn't he know it.

"Pardon my rude friend, darling. This is Kai. He was too busy drooling over you to introduce himself, not that I can blame him." Kol gave me an easy smile. I felt blood rush to my face. If they keep this up, I'm going to look like a tomato, by the time tonight is over. I'm definitely not used to this.

"I-It's nice to meet you both." I finally choked out.

"Would you care to join us for a drink, love?" Kol asked me, still cradling my hand in his. I opened my mouth to politely refuse, but Stefan and Caroline beat me to the punch.

"She would love to." They agreed for me. I fumed internally. How am I supposed to have a drink with them, if I can barely talk to them?

"We'll come check on you in a bit, 'kay?" Caroline told me softly, as she pulled me in for an impromptu hug.

"I hate you." I hissed, too low for anyone else to here.

"Just trust us on this. This will be good for you. You need this. What harm can come from having a drink with two gorgeous guys who are practically drooling over you? Stefan and I will be here the entire time. Just try to enjoy yourself, okay?" Caroline's request left little room for argument. I knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that I wanted to admit it.

"Okay." I agreed, pulling away. Kai and Kol both offered me their arms. I looped and arm through one of each and let them walk me to the bar. Kol helped me to my seat and they both sat on either side of me.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked me. I bit my lip, before deciding.

"A Moscow mule, please," I ordered. She nodded and walked away to make my drink of choice.

"Newly single, huh? Who's the moron who let you go?" Kai mused. I felt more blood rush to my face. Well, I guess it's a relatively harmless question to start with.

"Stefan's older brother, Damon. We just got divorced." I replied, softly. The bartender set three drinks down in front of us. My guys must have ordered theirs before asking me to join them. I picked mine up and drank half of it. This would be so much easier if I could just calm my nerves.

"You were married to Damon Salvatore?" Kol asked, clearly confused. I just nodded. "I thought my brother had mentioned something about him finally settling down, but every time I've seen him out, he's been with a different woman."

"And that's why we're divorced." I replied, before finishing my drink. Caroline didn't say how long I had to stay, just that I had to join them for a drink. I've done that, now I can go.

"What an ass." Kai shook his head.

"I'm so sorry." Kol's sympathy seemed genuine, but I didn't want it.

"Did your friend drag you out to cheer you up?" Kai asked me, changing the subject. I nodded. "It doesn't seem to be working so far." He mused. I laughed, it was unexpected, but welcomed. I don't think he knows just how right he is.

"I can't even remember the last time that I went out. I just feel unbearably awkward." I admitted. It was their turn to laugh. It seemed to break whatever tension that had been between us. I finally felt like I could relax. The bartender gestured to my empty cup and I nodded.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Kol asked me. I shook my head. "Would you like to get out of here?" He asked me. I opened my mouth, but didn't say anything. "If it's the place, then I'd hate to keep you feeling uncomfortable." He reasoned. I didn't have time to think it over. I nodded

"We can go to my place. Caroline has to come back to get her car, anyways." I agreed, letting them know that Caroline would show up eventually, so obviously I wasn't interested in any funny business. At least, that's the point that I'm trying to make.

"Let's let the lady finish her drink and let her friends know the change in plan." Kai suggested with a wink. I fought the blush that crept into my cheeks. "I love making you blush, Bonnie. It's adorable." He added, with a wide grin. I couldn't resist giving him a small smile back at him. Almost on cue, Caroline and Stefan came walking up. Care gave me an approving smile. I tried to act like I didn't notice.

"Speak of the devil, you have perfect timing." Kol told the two. "We were talking about taking this back to Bonnie's place. I'd hate for her to be uncomfortable all evening, because of the venue. It would be a shame not to get to know her properly. You deserve all of our attention tonight, darling." Kol schmoozed. He might be a ladies' man, but he's definitely a sweet talker. I'm definitely not complaining.

"It works out, because you'll have to come back to my place sometime tonight, anyway, to get your car. So, you'll be able to check up on everything." I added, decided that being blunt was my best option. Caroline giggled out right at that.

"You know me too well. Of course, I'll be checking on my best friend." She agreed. I smirked. Stefan nodded in agreement.

"It might not be legal anymore, but I'll always think of you like my sister, Bonnie. It's my duty as your brother to make sure that you're okay." He teased.

"We don't want to scare them off." Caroline chided Stefan and gave his arm a playful pinch.

"We don't scare easily." Kai reassured them.

* * *

The ride back to Grams' wasn't as awkward as I was afraid it would be. I sat in front with Kol and Kai in the backseat. It was strange how at ease I felt with them, even though we had just met tonight. If nothing else comes from tonight, at least I enjoyed myself. I'd chalk that up to a win.

"My lady," Kai breathed, as he opened the car for me and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you." I gave him a shy smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." He grinned, before laying a tender kiss on my cheek. I bit my lip and blushed. What exactly have I gotten myself into?

I unlocked the door and invited both of them in. We all took off our coats and hung them up on the coatrack next to the door.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked them. They both nodded, paying more attention to me, than the question.

"I'd love one. What have you got?" Kol asked me. I gestured for him to follow me into the kitchen and showed them the liquor cabinet that I had inherited from Grams', the booze I had taken from the boarding house, and the alcohol that was gifted to me as housewarming gifts. "I think you could start your own business, darling." He teased. He chose an old bottle of bourbon that had been Grams'. I got glasses and Kai followed suit. I mixed myself a drink and we relocated back to the living room.

"I'm glad you had that drink with us tonight." Kai broke the silence. I sipped on my drink and nodded. I took a gulp, trying to brave up the courage that had been floating around my mind, since they asked me to join them.

"So…" I started lamely, "this is probably going to sound stupid, but why did you ask me? I mean, there are two of you and… I'm just one person." I asked lamely. They both laughed openly at that.

"I love your innocence." Kai mused. I looked at him questioningly. I didn't really know how to take that.

"We have been friends since we were just kids. We have a habit of sharing everything, more often than not. I would be lying if I said that we had never shared a woman before, because we have. We have had our fair share of threesomes." Kol admitted. Was that what they wanted from me? "Don't get me wrong, they were great. It's one of my favorite ways to be intimate with a woman, but that's not why we asked you to have a drink with us. When you came into the club, neither of us could take our eyes off of you. There's something about you and we both know that if we could, we had to have you. I think I speak for both of us when I say, that Kai and I have always been looking for someone who could handle being in a relationship with the both of us, or at least be willing to try. That is why we asked you, love." Kai finished explaining. I blinked and wondered if I had heard him right. They _**both**_ want to be in a relationship with me. What?

"Me?" I echoed, before finishing my drink.

"What do you have to lose? The last idiot you were with didn't appreciate what he had and I guarantee that he sure as hell didn't give you the attention you deserved. That will never happen with us. Let us take care of you." Kai spoke up this time.

"Take care of me?" I asked, right before lips were on mine. Kol was the one to make the first move. Kai set my glass aside and let his friend taste my lips. Everything that I was thinking, all my doubts or worries came to a skidding stop. I couldn't think about anything other than the lips on mine. Kai started kissing my neck and I was getting lost the sensation. It's been so long that I've been touched, especially like this. _**Goddess**_ , I missed this. "Okay," I agreed, breaking the kiss.

"You'll do it?" Kol asked me, in disbelief. I nodded.

"Don't make me regret it – please." I pleaded.

"Never babe, never," Kai promised. Just like that their lips were back on me and I was trying not to drown in a pool of affection and sensation.

"Hey Bonnie, sorry to interrupt. I just forgot my keys and I – _**oh**_." Caroline interrupted us. We broke apart, just barely. I looked over at her, trying to catch my breath.

"Um," I tried and failed to say anything to her. She just looked shocked.

"It seems like you'll be seeing a lot more of us, darling." Kol smirked.

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked, confused.

"We, um, they want to… Well, they asked if I was willing to try dating both of them and I said yes?"

"WHAT?!" Caroline screeched.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Stefan asked.

"Couldn't be better." Kai smirked.

"She – they're – she – they're all dating now." Caroline stammered.

"Oh." Stefan breathed. "Good for you, Bonnie. I'm glad you're getting back out there." Stefan gave me a genuine smile and I felt immediately at ease. "You're sure you want this, right? You weren't pressured into it?" He double checked.

"I wasn't." I told him.

"Good – we'll get out of your hair. Have fun." Stefan winked at us. Caroline looked like she wanted to protest, but Stefan had her out the door before she could. He even remembered to grab her keys.

"I give you my word, darling, you won't regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if the characters come out a little OOC. I'm not entirely comfortable writing Kol and Kai's characters yet. I'm still trying to get them down.

I opened my eyes and relished in the rested feeling that a good night's sleep left me with. I can't remember the last time that I woke up not feeling lonely. It's nice – a girl could get used to this. I felt lips press against my shoulder. I jumped – I forgot that I wasn't alone.

"Sorry, darling, I didn't mean to scare you." Kol whispered. He rubbed my back in apology.

"It's okay." I told him. I felt my eyes get heavier. I don't know why I'm so tired.

"I see how it is. I leave to go make breakfast and you get all the credit." Kai whined, from my bedroom doorway. I laughed. His hair is ruffled, undoubtedly from sleeping on it. He looks completely adorable.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him. He just smirked and walked over to us.

"I can think of a few ways that you can thank me." He winked. I rolled my eyes. We didn't go as far as any of us thought we would last night. It didn't go much beyond kissing. It was late, so I offered to let them stay the night.

"Next time I won't make you sleep on the floor." I mused, with a smile of my own. Kai let out a bark of fake laughter.

"Our girl's got jokes," he teased. I just grinned. My phone started going off from my bedside table. I leaned over to see who it was. I saw Damon's picture come up and I rolled my eyes. Call me crazy, but I'd rather not answer it. Kai just smirked at me and picked it up. "Bonnie's phone," he answered.

"Who the fuck is this?" I heard Damon snap from where I was sitting. I buried my face in my hands. Why is he even calling me? Why does he care? "Put my wife on the phone!" He barked.

"Don't you mean your ex-wife? The word is she left your sorry ass." Kai taunted him. I looked at Kai in mortification. Is he serious, right now? Couldn't he have just let me ignore his phone call?

"Put Bonnie on the fucking phone!" He demanded. I sighed and held my hand out for my phone. Kol's hand intercepted mine.

"And what pray tell do you have to discuss with her? I hope you plan on changing your tone, because you won't be speaking with her otherwise." Kol answered for me.

"Kol?" He asked, confused.

"The one and only, mate," Kol replied.

"Why do you have my wife's phone?" He asked him, still speaking louder than necessary.

"I have your ex-wife's phone, because we're together now. She, Kai and I have started a relationship together. She has moved on." He explained.

"Put her on." Damon's voice was almost too quiet for me to hear. Kol handed me the phone. I glared at both of them, suddenly reconsidering my decision.

"What do you want, Damon? What I do and who I spend my time with is no longer your concern." I sighed.

"Katherine saw you leave the club she was at last night with two guys. I wanted to see if it was true for myself. Tell me it isn't true." He ranted, clearly in disbelief.

"Do you want me to lie to you, Damon? I've never lied to you before, I don't see why I should now." I said, instead.

"Kol Mikaelson, really? And who Kai Parker?" He guessed.

"Yes, not that it should matter to you."

"I can't believe this." He laughed.

"Why? Was I supposed to be devastated over you for the rest of my life?" I asked him.

"That's not what I meant, Bon." He said, suddenly serious.

"It's how you're treating this and how you've been treating me." I sighed. "Look, was there any other point to this conversation? Because I'd rather not continue having it." I cut to the chase.

"I want you back." He said the four words that I thought he would never say, especially to me. "I was stupid and I took you for granted. And it took me this long to see it. My own brother swears on his life that I've never deserved you and can't understand why you gave me the time of day or how you put up with me for so long. Was I really that bad?" He asked me, quietly. I was taken aback. Are we really having this conversation right now?

"Not in the beginning… the last few years have been unbearable, Damon." My voice broke and I sucked in a breath and tried to compose myself. "We don't work together. I can't – I can't do that or go through that again. I just can't. You broke me down and you broke my heart. I have nothing left to give you." I breathed. How is this even my life?

"I know that you have no reason to believe me, but I am sorry. I just want you to be happy. But, I will never stop trying to get you back. I love you, Bonnie. I honest to God do. I'm so sorry that it took me so damn long to see that. The idea of seeing you with another man kills me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I want to keep you in my life. After you left, nothing has been right. It feels so empty here. I need you." He bore his heart to me.

"Needing you was killing me, Damon. I can't be there for you. I can't do that again. I don't need you in my life. You're no good for me." Even as I said the words, as true as they might be, they killed me inside. I wished that there was an easier way to go about it, but there wasn't.

"I get it. I'm going to make myself into a man who deserves you, Bonnie. I'm going to get you back." He vowed.

"I don't want you back." I argued.

"I still have to try. I love you." He expressed.

"I'm not in love with you, anymore." I ended the call, before he could say anything else. I dropped my gaze to my hands in my lap. I don't want to face anyone after that. What am I even doing?

"You should eat something. Things won't seem so bad, after you have some food in your stomach." Kai suggested. I nodded, but made no move to get out of bed.

"Perhaps she'd like breakfast in bed?" Kol suggested. I didn't say anything.

"Your wish is my command." He excused himself to get breakfast.

"It's okay, if you need some time to yourself, darling. It's even okay if you're not ready for this. Neither of us want to push you into something that you're not ready for." Kol told me. I looked up at him and wiped my hands down my cheek, catching the tears that managed to escape. He wrapped his arms around me and I just cried. It was comforting. I can't remember the last time that I had something to just be there for me like this. I can't remember someone who cared, other than Caroline. Damon never really cared about my mental wellbeing before. I have a feeling that he's just claiming to care now, before I'm not his anymore. I meant what I told him. I don't want him back. I doubt that I ever would. There is too much that has happened that I can't forget. I never want to put myself through any of that again.

"I just thought that when we got divorced, I would be done dealing with him. It's still hard – talking to him. I know it sounds stupid. I just… I don't understand why he's even bothering now. As soon as he found out that there was even a possibility that there was anyone else in the picture, he suddenly wants me back? He has treated me like I'm just a fucking game for years and now he's pretending to care? I deserve better and I'm furious that he refuses to believe that!" I vented. "I'm never going back to him. I just want to move on with my life." I said, weakly.

"Then move on, there's nothing stopping you, babe." Kai said, walking back into the room with 3 plates of steaming pancakes with blueberries piled on top. It's my favorite. There's no way he could have known. "I may have asked around to see what you liked." He added, sheepishly. I smiled, unable to stop myself. The two of them are already putting more effort into this, than Damon did in the past year.

"I haven't changed my mind." I told Kol. He grinned.

"Good." He pressed his lips to mine and Kai started tucking into breakfast. I pulled away and Kai proceeded to feed me. I sighed in contentment.

"You like it?" Kai asked me. I nodded, unable to talk, because of the food in my mouth.

"It's great." I said, after I swallowed my food.

"A kiss for the chef?" He teased. I nodded and leaned up, so I'd be able to reach his lips. I pressed my lips to his intending to give him a quick peck, but he had other ideas. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips for him. The way his tongue moved against mine was sinful and I loved it. I clutched his shirt and tried to press myself closer to him.

"If that's what the chef gets, then I volunteer to make lunch." Kol's voice joked. I laughed and pulled away, trying to catch my breath.

"No way, man," Kai disagreed.

"We could just make it together." I suggested.

"Now you're talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have the next couple of chapters written out. So they'll be up soon. I'm doing my classes at my own pace, but lately work has left me completely fried, so I've been writing this out, because I haven't been able to focus on much else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter isn't as long, but the next chapter should be longer!

"So dish, girl," Caroline demanded, softly, as she sat down on my bed next to me. After Kai and Kol left, Caroline ambushed me with a girls' day in, not that I minded. I think we both needed it. We did each other's nails and watched the romantic comedies that we can never get Matt or Stefan to watch with us.

"About what?" I asked her, trying to keep a straight face.

"You know what!" She exclaimed, hitting me playfully with a pillow.

"Well, before we get into what happened last night, Damon called me this morning." I told her. Her jaw dropped. "That isn't even the best part. Kai answered the phone and both he and Kol talked to him, before I did." I sighed, still not satisfied with how the phone call played out.

"What?" She breathed.

"Damon was pissed, because Katherine told him that I left the club with someone who wasn't him. Then, he proceeded to tell me that he finally realizes that he messed up and that I deserve better and that he wants me back. I told him that I don't want him back, but he insisted that he is still going to try. Our divorce is final and I don't want to change that. I'm just sick and tired of his games, Care. It's old and it's tired. And I hate that he won't just let this go or just let me know. I thought that I would finally be able to put all of this behind me, but I guess that I was just mistaken. I hate it. I really, really do." I vented. She wrapped her arm around me and hugged me to her side. I leaned against my best friend.

"He's an ass. We all know it is. If you don't want to get back together with Damon, then don't. He can't force you to be in a relationship that you don't want to be. Your marriage is over. You're no longer legally bound to him. If he starts harassing you, then we'll tell Matt and my mom and we'll let them handle it. You aren't going to let Damon stand in your way of being happy. Don't give him that kind of power over you. He doesn't deserve you. He lost you and now he's mad. Let him be mad. I don't care how _**he**_ feels. I care how _**you**_ feel." She said all of things that I needed to hear and made me realize that I wasn't wrong for feeling how I felt. It's so nice to have someone in my corner, reassuring me that I'm really not crazy and I'm not messing my life up. My phone started vibrating and I looked down at my Caller ID. It's Kai.

"Hey," I answered, softly.

"Hey yourself, I just wanted to see how my girl was doing. I had a feeling that Damon brought you down earlier and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He admitted. I smiled against my phone.

"You're sweet. I'm okay. Caroline came over, so we've been having some girl time. I appreciate you calling to check up on me, to see how I was doing." I told him.

"Anytime, babe. If you're not too busy, I was hoping to see you tomorrow?" He offered.

"Yeah, that'd be really nice, actually." I admitted.

"Great, I'll pick you up around five. Is that okay? And then Kol can meet up with us later." He suggested.

"Five sounds perfect." I promised.

"Awesome, see you tomorrow. Bye babe." He ended the call. I set my phone down and looked over at Caroline. She looked like she was beside herself with happiness.

"I really think that Stefan was right about this. I think this new relationship will be good for you. You've only been with him for how long and he called to check up on you? I can't even remember the last time Damon did something like that. This is good. You need to be shown that you're worth being a priority. You're more than an option, Bonnie."

"It sounds so easy, when you say, Care." I sighed.

"It'll get easier. I promise." She squeezed my hand and I tried to believe her.


	5. Chapter 5

I had no idea what to wear and it's getting closer and closer to when Kai is supposed to pick me up. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at what I was currently wearing – black leggings, a black lace bralette, my favorite cream colored oversized sweater that keeps slipping off of my shoulder. I was comfortable. Something told Kai and Kol probably wouldn't care what I wore, but I didn't want to just put in no effort. I gnawed at my bottom lip, before picking up my cell and dialing Kai's number.

"What's up, beautiful? I hope you're not canceling on me." He answered, cheerfully. I laughed. It's impossible not to. He always has this joyous way about him that is so infectious. It's refreshing.

"No, no, it's not that really. And this is stupid, I know it is, but I…" I trailed off, biting my lip again. I shouldn't have called him. Should I have called Caroline? Why am I so worried about impressing them?

"Nothing you say is ever stupid, babe. I promise." He reassured me.

"You're sweet." I breathed, still biting my lip. "But, this _**is**_ going to sound stupid… I'm just…" I still couldn't get the words out. How am I supposed to date them, when I can't even talk to them? My goddess, this is a mess.

"Spit it out, babe." Kai coaxed.

"I'm not sure what to wear. I wasn't sure what you had planned and I didn't want to be underdressed… Wow. Yeah, see, that did sound stupid." I sighed and I laid my head into my hand, wishing that I hadn't called. Kai let out a loud, infectious laugh.

"Bonnie, it's fine. Just wear whatever you want. Wear something that you're comfortable in. There's no pressure, really. If it makes you any less nervous, I'll tell you what we had planned. Okay?" He offered.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I was planning on taking you with me to the zoo. I haven't been in forever and I freaking love the penguins. Plus, who doesn't like animals? Kol wanted to meet up with us later and maybe go dancing, some place low key." He explained.

"Okay then, that does make me feel better, actually. I hate surprises." I told him.

"Noted," he mused. "I know I'm running early, but I'm almost to your place. I was hoping we could have dinner before the zoo?" He offered.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll leave the front door unlocked. I just have to finish getting ready. It shouldn't take me long. Just let yourself in, when you get here." I told him, deciding that I wasn't going to change, but I should probably at least put a little bit of makeup on and fuss with my hair.

"Take your time. I'll see you in a few. Bye babe." He ended the call.

I got up and hurried to the bathroom. I put on a little foundation to hide the dark half-circles under my eyes and played up my eyes. I debated whether or not to wear lip-stain for a good few minutes, before giving in and painting my lips with my favorite crimson shade of matte lipstick. I teased my hair and put a little bit of product in it to make it behave a little better. I ended up leaving it down, satisfied with my tousled locks.

I washed my hands and sprayed a little bit of perfume on myself. I tried to focus on the task at hand and not on the fact that I had a date in a matter of minutes. I was so unbelievably rusty. I really have no idea what they see in me.

I shook my head and pulled on a pair of tall socks that almost went to my knees, before pulling on a pair of my favorite black leather boots. They have a slight heel, which I'm grateful for, considering my dates are both taller than me.

"Knock, knock," Kai sang, as he walked into my bedroom. I looked up at him, as I finished zipping up my boots. He whistled, as I stood up. "How did I get so lucky, to land the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on?" He grinned at me and it lit up his face. He's a grown man, but sometimes, he has these mannerisms that let me see how he must have been as a child. It's adorable.

"I don't know about that…" I disagreed, shaking my head. He took my hand in his and touched his lips to my knuckles.

"I do. I don't know how you don't see it, but I swear to you, that if you give it some time, Kol and I will prove to you, just how gorgeous you are." He breathed. I felt blood rush to my face and my gaze dropped down to my feet. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Kai apologized and cupped my face. I looked up at him.

"It's okay." I brushed off his apology.

"Is it?" He pressed. I nodded.

"I'm just not used to it. That's all." I whispered.

"That's a damn shame." He breathed, before touching his lips to mine. He had to lean down to kiss me. I pressed against his chest and clung to his shirt and took on my tiptoes, trying to get easier access. His hand caressed the side of face, as he deepened the kiss. I moaned against him and did my best to keep up with him. I'm beyond out of practice. I can't remember the last time someone wanted me like this. Goddess, it felt nice to feel wanted.

Kai lifted me off of my feet and cupped my ass. I wrapped my legs around his torso. I let him carry me to my bed. We fell onto the bed and his hands roamed by body. I arched my back against him. He was making my body feel things that I didn't know that I could still feel. His lips moved to my neck and I groaned against him.

"K-Kai," I gasped. He pulled away and just looked at me with hooded eyes.

"It should be illegal for you to look this sexy." He almost whined. I stared at him, panting. He leaned down and pressed little kisses along my collar bone and jawline, as I struggled to catch my breath.

"This isn't the zoo – ya know." I murmured. He cracked a smile and laughed.

"I know. You're right. I got carried away – but have you seen yourself? If you ever doubt how beautiful you are, I will gladly worship your body, anytime, anywhere." He offered. I blushed, again.

"We should go, before it gets too late." I told him. He nodded and got off of the bed, before offering me his hand to help me up. "Sorry… I just… it's been a while since I've… I just… I don't want to go too fast." I apologized.

"You've got nothing to apologize for. I meant what I said, there's no pressure, not with us." He promised.

* * *

Kai wasn't kidding about the zoo. His reaction to the animals, especially the penguins and the flamingos were priceless. It was so easy to enjoy myself with him. It was ridiculously easy to be myself with him.

We took pictures next to most of the animals. Kai insisted on buying me a penguin stuffed animal from the gift shop. I giggled, but accepted, nonetheless. It was a normal, perfect date. We even shared an ice cream cone. It was nice. I loved it.

* * *

Kai helped me out of the car and pulled me in for a kiss. I welcomed it, gladly. It's getting easier and easier to get used to. I still don't understand his infatuation with me, but maybe I don't have it. I think I'll just try to enjoy it for now – it's not like that's hard.

"Hello darling, I'm glad you could make it. I see Kai has been hogging you all to himself." Kol mused. Kai and I broke our kiss and I looked over to see Kol smirking at us. "Where's my kiss, love?" Kol asked. Kai let me go and smirked as I went to greet the other man in my life. Kol cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine, softly. I gasped at the tenderness. I hadn't been expecting that. He pressed his lips against mine, again, firmer this time. It didn't take him long to deepen the kiss, before pulling back. "You look gorgeous." He breathed, looking me over. I blushed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Shall we? I can't wait to see you move on the dance floor." Kol asked us both. We nodded and followed him inside the club. It wasn't upscale like the club I met them in. It was low-key and they had a live band performing covers. I grinned. This is great. It's a completely different environment. I don't know how else to describe it. There's something about live music that brings out some of the best energy in people. It's intoxicating. "I'll can an Uber driver for us later. We won't have to worry about drinking and driving, love." Kol told me. I nodded.

"Shots?" Kai asked, excitedly. Kol looked at me, instead of responding. I shrugged.

"That's fine. I don't work, so I don't have that to worry about." I told them. Both of them just grinned at me. Kai ordered two rounds. We clanked our glasses together, before tossing them back. I grimaced at the harsh taste of Fireball. I was being led to the middle of the dancefloor, as soon as our glasses were empty. A cover of _Uptown Funk_ filled the club. Kai and Kol sandwiched me between them. Kai was pressed against my back and I was pressed against Kol's front. We moved together effortlessly. It was nice to just let loose and enjoy myself with them.

* * *

After a while or grinding against them and moving to the music, the songs started to blur together. Kol led me back to the bar, as Kai excused himself to use the restroom. I grinned at Kol, as I leaned against the bar. He ordered two more rounds of shots for the three of us. I kept staring at him, so he leaned closer to me.

"See something you like, darling?" He asked me, smirking. I nodded and leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I caught him by surprise. It took him a second to respond to my advances. He kissed me back in no time.

"You got started without me, I see." Kai said from behind us. I broke the kiss and grabbed Kai's hand, pulling him closer to me, so I could give him one, too. Kol started kissing on my neck and I was only vaguely aware that we were still in public.

"Sweetheart, as much as I'd like to continue this, I doubt you'd want to do this in front of an audience." Kol sighed. We broke apart, panting. I took one of the shots, without waiting for them to join me. I took the second one, just as quickly.

"So," I started, still trying to catch my breath. "Are you two… do you ever… have you ever… you know… with each other?" I asked them, not sure how to ask them the question that has been on my mind, since they asked me to be in this relationship with them.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna ask us that, Bon-Bon." Kai chuckled.

"We've shared our fair amount of kisses. I'm not blind. Kai is a good-looking man, but my feelings for him are more brotherly, than anything. Though, if that gets you hot and bothered, I'm sure the two of us would be more than willing to be affectionate to each other, on occasion." Kol explained. I nodded, looking from one handsome man to the other.

"I would never want you to do anything that made either of you uncomfortable." I shook my head, fascinated by the possibility.

"We didn't say that, babe. Come on, Bonster. Kol wouldn't have offered if he minded. I think of him more as a brother, than a lover, but even I can admit that he's hot." Kai shrugged, before planting one on Kol. I gaped at the scene in front of me. It was beyond hot and I couldn't believe that I was a part of it. How is this my life?

"Oh, um, yeah, I mean, if you want to, then who am I to stop you? That was so hot." I breathed. They both smirked at me. They downed their shots and we moving against each other on the dancefloor. There was more groping involved, so we didn't stay at the club much longer.

Kol called an Uber and we all piled into the backseat. The whiskey had definitely lowered my inhibitions. We were kissing and groping each other the entire ride back to my place. When we stumbled from the car, I froze in my tracks. Damon was sitting on my porch.

"You shouldn't be here." I told him, loudly. Kai looked pissed and Kol looked confused.

"I came to talk to you, but you weren't here. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone." He explained. I could hear the jealousy seep into his voice. Both Kai and Kol had their arms around me, protectively.

"I don't want to talk to you, Damon. I have nothing left to say. I'm not saying that I never want you in my life, again, but I need space. Maybe, one day, we can try to be friends, but I just can't right now. Everything is still so fresh and I'm having a hard time believing that you have noble intentions, when we both know that you're full of crap. You're only interested in me, because I've moved on." I stood my ground, amazed that I hadn't slurred any of my words. I wasn't drunk, but I was definitely tipsy. They guys were way better off than I was, since I'm so much smaller than they are.

"I still love you, Bonnie." Damon tried, again. I shook my head.

"I don't love you like that anymore, Damon. Loving you killed me." I shook my head, again, refusing to give in.

"Bonnie –" he tried, again, but Kol raised his hand to stop him.

"Look mate, she said that she's not interested, so I'm asking you to leave. I don't know how you thought this would be a good idea, but it's a mistake." Kol warned him. Damon's eyes blazed, the way they always did, when he was angry and looking for a fight.

"Seriously, dude, not a good idea," Kai backed him up.

"Bonnie can speak for herself." Damon sneered, walking up to us.

"Yeah, and she did, but you didn't listen to her." Kai rebutted.

"Damon, please, just go. I'm not yours." I whispered, fighting back tears. Everything is just too much right now. Why won't he just listen?!

"No, Bonnie, I won't! I can't just accept that! I need you in my life!" He yelled. I flinched and took a step back. Both Kai and Kol took a step forward, putting me behind them.

"I don't need you in mine." I said loudly enough for him to hear me. Kai walked up to Damon and said something too low for me to hear, but whatever it was, it seemed to do the trick, because Damon stalked off.

"Come on, darling, let's get you inside. How about a nice bath and some wine?" Kol suggested. I nodded. That sounds perfect.

* * *

I didn't say much. Kol stayed true to his word. He filled the colossal bathtub in my bathroom. It's big enough to easily fit three people. When Grams' remodeled her house while she was still alive, she told me that she was leaving this house for me and she wanted me to feel at home here. It was hard work, but we got it done. This has always been my home, but Damon had always been against living here… At least now, I could finally call it my home.

My bath was drawn and Kol had filled it with a generous amount of bubble-bath and lavender oil. He and Kai carried in a bottle of wine and a glass. They lit some candles that had found throughout the house and I sniffled, my emotions getting the best of me.

"It's alright, darling. He's gone now. You have nothing to worry about." Kol assured me. I nodded, but my tears didn't dry. I'm not sure how it happened, but we all ended up with our clothes on the floor and into the tub. It wasn't sexual, just incredibly intimate. I was cradled against both of them and they just held me, while I let my tears out. I know that in theory, things like this shouldn't work, but for whatever reason… so far it is working. I'm happier than I have been in ages and Kai and Kol are a big part of that happiness. I'm grateful for them.

My tears slowed and Kai wiped them away with his thumb, before kissing the remaining tears away. I leaned into his embrace and enjoyed being held and loved on. Goddess, I've missed this.

"If he gives you anymore trouble, let us know, okay? We should talk to Caroline's mom, tomorrow. Damon can't keep showing up here. What if you're alone the next time he comes and he won't take no for an answer. I don't want him to hurt you." Kai told me, quietly. I didn't know how to process what he had just said. Damon has always had an anger problem, but it's hard to fathom that he would ever physically hurt me, but then again, I never thought he would stoop this low, either. I nodded, reluctantly.

"We've just found you darling. It would be a shame to have you taken from us so soon." Kol whispered. He pressed a kiss against my shoulder and moved to the opposite end of the tub. He took my foot in his hands and began massaging it. I groaned in appreciation. I think I'm starting to understand what they were talking to me about that first night. When they told me that they would take care of me, they meant it. It was just sexually charged words. For whatever reason, they genuinely care and they fit so well together. It blows my mind that this can feel so natural. I feel like this is showing me what I've been missing for so long.

"I wouldn't go back to him. We don't work. I – I just became something for him to have. I can't picture myself being with anyone other than you two." I admitted. I looked up at Kai and he beamed at me.

"You're really our girl?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I am." I whispered.

"That's the best news I've heard in ages, darling." Kol confessed. He crawled forward and kissed me. Kai started rubbing my shoulders and Kol pulled away and kissed him. I sighed in contentment. Is this what it's like to be happy? I can't stop thinking about how much my Grams would love the two of them. She never could stand Damon. I wish she was here to meet them. Either way, I know that she's proud of me for finding happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to seven voicemails from Damon and dozens of texts demanding that I call him back. I sighed and turned my phone off. My doorbell rang and I was afraid to see who it was. Kai stirred next to me and got out of bed. I grabbed his hand to stop him, but he didn't seem deterred. He leaned down and kissed me, before going to see who was at the door. Kol wasn't far behind him. I sighed and trailed behind them with my bedsheet wrapped around me.

I don't even remember falling asleep. We spent a while cuddling in the tub, before we took things to the bed. Kol and Kai were in nothing but boxer-briefs. I didn't even make it that far. I was too tired to put anything on. Nothing happened, other than spooning. It's unreal how comfortable I've become around them both.

"What the fuck are you two still doing here?!" Damon snapped. I quickened my pace to see Damon staring down my boyfriends. Kol was fuming. He looked like he was about to hit Damon. Kai was eerily calm. I placing a hand on Kol's chest. He seemed to calm down and just nodded at me, before kissing my temple and putting a protective arm around me.

"Damon, you need to leave. This is getting ridiculous. I need space. When I'm ready to talk, I'll let you know. I don't want you in my life." I told him. He glowered at me.

"We were married for years! Does that not mean anything to you, anymore?!" He snapped.

"You gave me a divorce like it was nothing. I'm not tying you down anymore." I said, softly, but clearly. Damon didn't look like he was backing down.

"You're seriously avoiding me to whore around with them? It's like I don't even know you!" He spat.

"You haven't known me for a long time, Damon." I sighed. "Can I see your phone?" I asked Kol. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't have it on me, darling." He apologized. Kai handed me his.

"Here babe," he offered me his instead.

"Thank you." I breathed. I dialed 9-1-1. I heard Liz answer the phone. "Hey Liz, I'm sorry to bother you. This is Bonnie. Damon is standing outside of my Grams' old house, since I moved in. He's been showing up randomly and refusing to leave. Can you please come over here? I want to file a complaint." I told her.

"Bonnie, listen to me. I'm heading out there, but Matt is closer. He was checking up on a situation a few streets over from you. I want you to shut and lock your door, until we get there. Alright?" Liz advised me.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed.

"See you soon." She ended the call.

"The cops are on their way, Damon." I told him, before shutting and locking the door. Kai and Kol both looked at me. I handed Kai his phone back. "We should probably put clothes on…" I said, awkwardly. Kai immediately grimaced.

"Do we have to? I mean, have you seen yourself? You're insanely hot." He whined. I laughed and nodded. "Can we take them off of you later?" He tried again. I just nodded.

"Well played, mate." Kol chuckled. We went back to my room and pulled clothes on. I threw my hair up on a haphazard bun. I put on some undergarments and the oversized sweater that I wore the day before. It covers everything and I don't think I have time to put anything else on. Just as we were walking back into the living room, a knock sounded at the door.

"Bonnie? It's Matt!" Matt announced himself, from outside. I unlocked and opened the door. He gave me an apologetic smile and gave me a hug. "Sorry that I'm not here on better business." He apologized. I waved his apology away.

"Did you see him?" I asked him, cutting to the chase.

"I did and Liz is taking him down to the station. Look, you said this wasn't the first time. Stefan mentioned him to me the other day, but I really couldn't do anything until you said something. If he tries something again, I'd suggest getting a restraining order." He warned me. I nodded. "Are these the guys that Care was telling me about?" He asked me. I nodded. "I'm Matt. How are ya doin'?" He introduced himself.

"Can't really complain, with this gorgeous creature by my side. It's nice to meet you, mate. I'm Kol." Kol introduced himself.

"You're Rebekah's brother." Matt made the connection, sooner than I did.

"That's right. I forgot that you were seeing my sister. It's nice to put a name to the face."

"I'm Kai, the other man in Bonnie's life." Kai smiled at Matt.

"This is Matt Donovan. He's my other best friend. Well, Stefan is one too, now that I think about it. I've known Matt and Caroline since we were kids." I introduced Matt. Matt made small talk and I enjoyed how easy it felt.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you guys to it. I have to get back to my shift. Let me know if you need anything, Bon. It was nice meeting you both!" Matt excused himself. He gave me one last hug. "I like them! You've got my approval." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and waved at him, as he drove away. I closed the door and Kol took me into his arms and picked me up. I didn't have to ask him to know where we were going. We were headed back to my room.

"I believe someone told me that I could take your clothes off, if you put them back on." Kai reminded me. I giggled. "Unless you want to do something else. I'm sure that Kol wouldn't mind a movie day. I can already tell that you're someone who appreciates my 80's and 90's nostalgia." Kai offered. I bit my lip and nodded.

"That sounds great, actually. You're speaking my language."

"Ugh, you're perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

"Dude, how are we even friends if you've never seen _Edward Scissorhands_?!" Kai exclaimed in disbelief as he threw a handful of popcorn at Kol. Kol just smirked and chuckled.

"Forgive me, mate. I have no idea what I was thinking." He apologized halfheartedly. Kai just continued to shake his head.

"Maybe he needs you to kiss it better?" I suggested. They both looked at me.

"Perhaps it would mean more if it came from you, darling." Kol mused. Kai shook his head. I could tell that he wanted to mess with Kol, just by the look on his face.

"I'm hurt, Kol. You won't even try to make it up to me?" Kai pouted, obviously trying to get Kol to lay one on him. Kol gave Kai a smirk of his own before placing a tender kiss on Kai's lips. He moved his lips against Kai's in a sensual rhythm. Both of them were getting caught up in the kiss and damn was it a sight to see. By the time they broke away, they were both panting against each other.

"How is that for making it up, love?" Kol asked him softly. Kai smirked at him and gave him a wink, before giving Kol a peck on the mouth for good measure.

"Perfect," he breathed. "But I'm afraid that poor Bonnie was left out." Kai mused. Their attention turned to me and I gulped. They both looked at me with hungry eyes. I knew that I was probably in over my head, but I wasn't sure that I cared. I wasn't about to complain.

"Forgive us, darling?" Kol purred, as he kissed his way up my body. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. When I had sprawled out on the couch, I hadn't thought anything of it. Of course, I never thought that laying down would make it easier to be seduced by my gorgeous boyfriends, either. I groaned, when his lips finally touched my neck.

"I dunno Kol. It sounds like she might forgive us. What do you think?" Kai asked, as hovered over both of us, as his lips captured mine. It was definitely a tight squeeze for all of us on the couch, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"I think we should keep making it up to her, mate." Kol insisted. They were sending my body into sensory overload. Kol's hands moved lower and my underwear were being pulled down. No warning flags went off and I felt surprisingly ready for it. Kai moved his tongue against mine in a magical way. Went I felt Kol's mouth touch my upper thighs, I jumped. They both pulled away. "Is this okay?" He asked me, quietly. I nodded, but didn't say anything. Kol's tongue shot inside of me and I gasped. Kai touched his lips back to mine and swallowed my moans. They both moved with seasoned precision. It didn't take long until I was hurdling over my release. They let me ride out my high.

"How was that, babe?" Kai asked me. I smiled at him, lazily.

"Perfect," I breathed. I let my eyes flutter closed and enjoyed feeling completely relaxed. I can't even remember the last time I had an orgasm. Wow. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Believe me, when I say that it was my pleasure, darling." Kol promised, before bringing his lips to mine.

"I… I don't think I'm ready for anything more… not so soon. I'm sorry." I apologized, forcing myself to focus.

"Hey, seriously, we both meant it when we told you no pressure. If you're not ready for sex, then we'll wait. Sex isn't a priority for us. Whenever you're ready is fine." Kai promised. The look in his eyes was so genuine, that hit me completely off guard.

"I can still…" I bit my lip trying to figure out how to word my off.

"It's fine, love. We were making it up to you, remember?" Kol reminded me. Is he serious? He really doesn't want me to try and return the favor?

"But… I… Are you sure? Because every time I've had… Well, it's always been because… something was expected in return or because someone wanted something." I admitted in a voice, barely above a whisper.

"We aren't Damon, sweetheart." Kol reminded me.

"I know that we're still getting to know each other, but I promise you that neither of us was tell you something that we didn't mean." Kai added. I nodded, still trying to take everything in. If nothing else, it showed how completely toxic my relationship with Damon was.

"We will never try to manipulate you, especially in something as personal as making love." Kol pulled me onto his lap and held me. Kai excused himself and returned with warm, damp washcloth. He cleaned me up and helped me put my underwear back on. They both held me and I nestled between them. This is nice.

"I don't know what kind of shit that idiot pulled with you, but I promise you that won't happen with us. We meant what we said. We want to take care of you." Kai told me.

"I don't want that. I don't want to be the only one who benefits from this relationship. If I am… then I'm no better than Damon." I argued.

"That could never happen, darling. Sometimes, we just need to feel needed. Let us take care of you, and I assure you that we'll let you do the same for us. There are much more than physical needs in relationships. Neither of us have really had successful relationships where our emotional needs were met. Believe it or not, sweetheart, you do that for us." Kol admitted. I looked up at him and he stroked the side of my face with his hand. Maybe they're right… Maybe we'll be able to figure this out together.

"Together?" I asked them, not sure why I need so much reassurance. Is something that wrong with me?

"Together," they agreed in unison. And suddenly, I wanted to believe that everything would be alright and actually work out. Maybe they're right?

"Whatever you're overthinking, don't. Whatever you think is wrong with you, isn't. Okay, babe? Damon is an idiot. And he's an ass for making you feel like something was wrong with you, when he couldn't appreciate what he had and mistreated you." I don't know how Kai does it, but sometimes it's like he can read my mind. "I'm serious, Bon. You're perfect the way you are. Eventually, you're going to be confident and comfortable with yourself. I promise."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day together. It was nice. They offered to stay the night and I accepted their offer. I felt weird staying alone, after Damon showed up earlier. We ended up talking about everything and nothing. They told me about what it was like growing up. Kol and Kai both came from big families, but they both felt ignored growing up. I could sort of relate as an only child, who really only had my Grams growing up.

"This is nice." Kol whispered, as we laid together in bed. I nodded, against him. We were watching some low-budget horrible movie on the SyFy channel.

"A guy could get used to this, watching movies so bad that they're good with his two favorite people." Kai mused.

"This could be our tradition." I suggested.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

Caroline and Stefan had big plans to celebrate their anniversary this weekend. They've both been so great since my split with Damon – I didn't want to be the needy best friend that ruined their plans.

As much as I love Grams' house, it doesn't quite feel like home yet. When my dad moved from Mystic Falls, he left a lot of his old furniture here, while insisting on donating most of my Grams' things, much to my dismay. I just wanted the furniture out and maybe to paint a room or two. That meant that I needed to go furniture shopping… I just didn't want to go alone. I knew that if I went alone, that I would just dwell on the fact that Grams is really gone. Even though it's been years since she's passed, it still feels so fresh, some days.

I jumped, when someone knocked on my front door. I'm not expecting anyone. I wonder who it could be. I glanced through the peephole on the door and saw a chipper looking Kai. I knew that Kol had brunch with his family this morning, but I honestly wasn't expecting to see Kai either. I opened my door and Kai beamed at me.

"Morning beautiful," he mused, before bringing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"This is a pleasant surprise." I told him.

"I was hoping you'd think so, babe. I didn't have much going on this morning, so I though why not spend time with one of my favorite people?" He explained.

"You actually have kind of perfect timing. I wanna get new furniture and I didn't want to go alone." I admitted.

"I'd be happy to go with you, but we should probably bring back up. Growing up, my twin, Jo always told me that I had horrible taste, when it comes to décor and sadly, she's not wrong. I know for a fact that she has the day off. I could call her?" He offered. I bit my lip. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet Kai's sister – I did. I was just nervous. Does that mean that he really is serious about us? Goddess, I hope so. I'm serious about them… But what if she hates me?

"I'd love to meet her. I just hope she likes me." I finally said. Kai just grinned at me.

"She'll love you. How could she not?" He promised. He pulled out his phone and called Jo. It was a short conversation and it didn't take much persuading. She seemed genuinely excited, off of what I could hear. "She'll be here in twenty. She just has to get ready. Anyway, she's been bugging me to meet you. Other than Kol, I really haven't had anyone significant enough to introduce her to."

"So, you and Kol have always been close?" I asked. He nodded and we went inside, instead of standing in the threshold. After the door was closed, Kai picked me up and carried me to the couch. I snuggled up against him, enjoying being on his lap, once we sat down.

"Ever since I met him, we've been basically inseparable. My sister was always the good kid. I was the trouble-maker. And then Liv and Luke were born, so they got all of the attention. I guess you could say that Kol's childhood was similar. His oldest brothers got all of the attention, especially after his youngest brother died… I think I'll let him tell you about that. It's not really my place." Kai paused in his story. I just looked up at him and nodded. I wasn't going to pry, especially if it wasn't his story to tell. "He only has one sister, Rebekah, and his mother has always doted on her. His father has never much cared for him, but he's always been closer to some of his siblings – especially Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah." He continued. I rubbed his hand with my thumb, doing my best to listen to what he was telling me and not butt in. "I don't know how to explain it. Kol just… got it. Y'know? You could say that we're kindred spirits or whatever and maybe we are. I don't know. Sharing everything with each other just became second nature to us. We knew what being ignored and left out felt like and we weren't about to do that to each other. I don't know if that really explains everything for you or helps you understand… but that's basically our history." Kai finished explaining. It actually does help. It makes a lot more sense now.

* * *

Jo is definitely Kai's sister. They have similar mannerisms, but they're so different. He's different around her, but to be fair, I've never seen Kai around any of his family before. It's refreshing. He's more at ease, at least around Jo. It's like he knows that she accepts him no matter what and he relishes in that.

"I'm so glad you called and invited me. I had to see it to believe it, myself. I've always good things about you from Alaric, but I'm happy to be able to meet you and see it in person." Jo gushed, as we perused the furniture store. Wait, what? She knows 'Ric? Damon's 'Ric?

"I'm sorry – you lost me. I'm a little confused." I admitted.

"I'm dating Alaric, Alaric Saltzman, your ex's best friend. And I've got to say that I understand why 'Ric never wanted us to meet before. He knows that I've never liked Damon and I wouldn't hesitate to put my two cents in. You deserve better and I'm glad that you've got better now, with Kol and my brother. Kai may have his flaws, but believe me, when I tell you that he's a good man. He'll never lie to you. He doesn't believe in it. He's unflinchingly honest, to a fault. He always has been, even when it's gotten him into trouble. And you, God, you're just as beautiful as everyone says. And from what I've heard and seen, you've got a kind heart to boot. I really hope that we'll become great friends." Jo expressed. I gave her a timid smile. Everything that's happened today has overwhelmed my emotions, but definitely in a good way.

"I would really like that, Jo." I assured her. She smiled.

"Oh, come 'ere." She pulled me into a hug and I gladly hugged her back. "Let's pick out the rest of your furniture – shall we?" She suggested.

"We shall." I agreed.

"Look at my two best girls getting along. It doesn't get any better than this."

* * *

Jo stayed for dinner and Kol came to join us. It was nice – more than nice. It felt like I had a family again and I loved it.

"We should all go out some time together. I'm sure 'Ric would love it…" Jo offered. "Unless it would be too awkward for you, Bonnie, then I totally understand." Jo started to backpedal. Her thoughtfulness made me smile.

"I would love that, Jo, really. I've never had any qualms with Alaric. He's great. I look forward to it." I promised her.

"Are you sure? Because you won't hurt my feelings, if you're not." She added.

"I'm positive. It'd be fun." I smiled.

"Then it's settled." Kol smirked and caressed my hand. I gave his hand a quick squeeze to let him know that I really was okay.

"Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

I was in town with Kol shopping. I picked out all of the furniture for Grams' house, but I still needed some odd-end things. I've always been one for trinkets. We've been in and out of antique shops picking things out to help furnish my home. I was definitely enjoying myself. Kai was working today, so I had Kol all to myself.

"As much as I love shopping with you, darling, I'm afraid that if we don't stop for lunch soon, I will die of starvation." Kol told me seriously. I broke out laughing. He definitely has a flair for the dramatic.

"We can stop for lunch." I chuckled. We walked to the Grille and we were greeting by Matt's sister, Vicki.

"Hey Bonnie, I haven't seen you in ages. How've you been?" She asked me.

"Great, actually," I told her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Come on. You two can sit in my section. I want all of the details about the new hottie in your life. Matt mentioned that someone else was in the picture now, but other than that, he hasn't given me anything." She teased. We sat at the table she took us to.

"Well, there are actually two men in my life. This is Kol Mikaelson. We're in a relationship, but his best friend Kai, is also in the relationship with us." I explained as simply as I could.

"Dang, you go girl!" She exclaimed. "Good for you!" She added. Someone yelled at her from the other side of the restaurant. "Look, I know that you're not exactly hurting for money, but is there any chance that you're looking for a job, even if it's just part time. We've had two servers quit in the past week and I've been getting my ass handed to me, working doubles." Vicki proposed. I bit my lip. I had actually been considering it lately. It wasn't that I'm not content, because I am. I just think it'd be nice to get out of the house and experience something new.

"Yeah, actually… Are you just looking for another server? I've never been a server before, but I'm a quick learner, hard worker and I'm reliable." I half-teased, half-tried to sell her the idea that she had come up with it.

"Seriously? That'd be great. I don't know if you know, but Jenna is pretty much running things here. It was actually her idea. We've just been so swamped, that she hasn't had time to reach out to you. Jeremy works here, too. Is that okay with you?" She asked. I knew why she was asking. Jeremy and I dated for a brief few months. It ended well and there were no hard feelings.

"Yeah, of course," I told her.

"Great. I'll go get Jenna and have her come talk to you." Vicki excused herself. Kol's stomach growled and I realized that he didn't get a chance to actually order anything.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault, darling. So, Jeremy an ex?" Kol guessed. I nodded.

"Nothing major, we dated for a while and then we didn't. We've pretty much been friends ever since. He was too much like a little brother. I used to be friends with his sister, but she moved to Denver a few years back to be closer to her cousins." I explained. He nodded.

* * *

I got the job and was actually looking forward to it. Kai and Kol promised to both visit me often. I told them that they didn't have to, but they had insisted. There have been so many changes lately, but honestly, I think they're for the better.

* * *

"What can I get you?" I asked, not yet looking up from the bar I was currently wiping down.

"A glass of bourbon and a burger would be great." A familiar voice wafted into my ears. I looked up and saw 'Ric sitting in from of me.

"Of course," I smiled. I really haven't seen him, since I demanded my divorce from Damon. "How've you been, Alaric?" I asked him, as I poured his drink for him.

"Can't complain. What about you? Jo has been raving about you. I was hesitant to reach out to you… I just… I didn't want to make things weird. I wanted to know if you were really okay, but I've always been closer with Damon and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal – I promise." I reassured him. He nodded and I went to the kitchen to put his order in.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came in today. Jo said something about wanting us to go out together. Would that be weird for you?" I asked 'Ric. He shook his head.

"I'd be happy to. Just let me know when and I'll be there. And Bonnie, I'm glad you're happy." Alaric paid his bill and left. I stared at his empty barstool after he left the Grille. I've always wondered how a good man like Alaric has always been so loyal to Damon. Don't get me wrong, I know that Damon has a good side, I just wasn't fortunate enough to see as much of it as everyone else clearly has.

"Hey babe," Kai said, sitting down in front of me.

"Sweetheart," Kol greeted me, sitting down next to him. I smiled at them both, before kissing each of them.

"We wanted to see how our girl was doing." Kai broke the silence. I laughed.

"I can't complain." I shrugged.

"We thought you might appreciate a quiet night in after your shift tonight. Something tells me that if you're lucky, there might even be a massage or two waiting for you at home." Kol smirked. I perked up at that. Working at the Grille wasn't terrible work, but being on my feet all day is definitely catching up with me.

"Oh?" I asked.

"You know it, babe." Kai grinned.

"You guys are the best." I smiled, before walking away to clock out. I left my apron and pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and let my hair tumble to my shoulders.

"Just wait until you see what we're having for dinner. You ain't seen nothin' yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter Ten:

* * *

It wasn't too hard to get used to things at The Grille. I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would. Vicki and I were becoming fast friends and I loved it. I still talked to Caroline regularly, but while I was married to Damon, my friends seemed to dwindle, until I only had a few left. It's really refreshing to have multiple friends again.

We still haven't gone on the double date with Jo and Alaric we were talking about. But I mentioned it to Caroline the last time that I saw her and she said that she and Stefan would love to come. It's looking like it might turn out to be more of a group date, than a double date, but that's fine with me and I can't imagine that anyone else would really mind.

"I heard that you were working here, but I had to see for myself to believe it." Damon said. I looked up and tried not to show how surprised I was to see him here. I haven't seen him, since he showed up at my house, while Kai and Kol were there. I had honestly hoped that he was going to back off, so I didn't see the need for a restraining order. Now, I'm not so sure. Maybe he just wants to talk?

"What do you want Damon?" I sighed, giving him my full attention. His smirk faltered, just a bit, while he took in my appearance.

"I want the same thing that I've wanted, Bon-Bon. I want _**you**_." He said, clearly not giving up.

"That's not going to happen, Damon." I shook my head.

"I know you think that, but I'm not giving you up. I can't. We're meant to be together. I know we are. I'm not demanding that you get back together with me. I'm just letting you know that I'm still an option. I'm going to keep giving you space. I don't know what it's going to take, but I will prove to you that I can be a man who is worthy of you." He expressed. Kol walked into The Grille and walked over to us. His brow furrowed, when he noticed Damon.

"I hear what you're telling me and I am telling you that it's a waste of time. I've moved on and I'm happy, Damon. You can hold on hope, if you like, but you and I are never going to be together like that again. Please respect that." I countered. He gave me a stiff nod, but I doubted that it would actually be that easy. Kai chose that moment to come into The Grille. He looked pissed to see Damon. He walked over to Kol and stared Damon down.

"She has asked you nicely. Keep your distance and don't show up at her house again, or we will file for a protective order." Kai told him. That made Damon visibly furious.

" _ **She**_ can speak for herself." Damon huffed.

"Yes, and she has, mate. For whatever reason, you don't listen to her. Back off or this won't end well for you. I can promise you that much." Kol backed Kai up.

"Please go Damon." I spoke up. He sighed.

"I'll give you space and time, but I cannot and will not give up on us. I love you." Damon said, firmly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, before I could stop him. I slapped him and pushed him away, in disbelief that he actually did that. I reacted before the guys could. That kiss wasn't like the one we shared, while we were married. It felt different. I didn't feel anything for Damon anymore.

"I didn't feel a damn thing, Damon. It's over. Get out." I growled. I threw the towel I had been using to wipe the bar down on the floor and walked away. I saw Kai and Kol grab Damon out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't bring myself to care. If he won't listen to me, maybe he'll take that as a hint. I didn't stop walking, until I was in the employee bathroom, in the back. I'm so livid. After all of this, he still can't respect me. That just reaffirms that I made the right decision. I deserve better than that, and now I have better than that. He just needs to let this go.

* * *

Jeremy offered to finish the rest of my shift for me and Jenna gave me the next few days off, since they had hired on a few more servers, and I was only part-time anyway. Everyone had heard what had happened with Damon. It's a small town; word travels fast. It always does in Mystic Falls.

Someone knocked on the front door and I got up to see who it was. Kai and Kol took me home after the debacle at the restaurant, but they went out to pick up dinner. I peeked to see who it was, and it was Caroline.

"Hey Bon, I know it's probably not a good time, but I just needed to see if you were okay." She explained. I smiled at my thoughtful friend. I pulled her into a hug and gave her a good squeeze.

"I love you, Care." I mumbled. She returned the squeeze, before letting me go.

"And I love you. If tonight isn't a good night, then I get it, but we thought having the group date here for a movie night might be a nice distraction for you, from everything." She explained. I nodded.

"That sounds really nice, actually. We should invited Matt and Rebekah, too. Are Kai and Kol behind this?" I asked, this sounds suspiciously like something they would do and I loved that about them. She nodded. "Perfect. Yeah, that's fine with me. I have booze and you guys are more than welcome to stay the night, so you don't have to drive home, after drinking. Goodness knows I have the space." I offered.

"Perfect. Go upstairs and shower and put on something comfortable. Don't worry about a thing. We've got everything covered." She promised.

* * *

I indulged in what I meant to be a quick shower, but turned into a pretty lengthy one. Everything that happened earlier today just left me feeling gross. I wanted to wash all of that away and try to focus on the positives I have in my life. I stretched under the hot water and groaned as it hit my back in just the right way. How are showers this therapeutic? A tap on the shower door ripped me from my thoughts. I jumped and saw Kai and Kol outside of the shower. I slid the door open and looked at them.

"I know that I should be getting ready and being a good host, but I got in the shower and just didn't want to get out." I explained, softly. Kol nodded and Kai seemed distracted by the fact that I was standing in front of them both wet and naked.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Caroline is setting everything up, darling. She asked us to tell you to take your time. She knew that today was hectic for you and she even sent up a bottle of wine." Kol explained, holding up his hand, so I could see the opened bottle. I nodded.

Kai stepped in front of Kol and kissed my forehead. He took a step back and began to pull off his clothes. Kol set the wine on the bathroom counter and went to start a bath. Kai joined me, probably until the bath was filled. His hands were on my waist and I brought my lips to his. This felt right. Being with them feels so right. It's the opposite of everything I ever felt with Damon. This is what I need. I don't know how this even works, but it does and I'm so thankful for it.

Kai's hand traveled lower and brushed past my abdomen and onto my bundle of nerves. I rolled my hips and groaned against his sinful ministrations. He started to put a finger inside of me, when I stopped him. He pulled away and looked at me, concerned. I stood taller and put my mouth next to his ear.

"I don't want that. _**I want you**_." I breathed. He looked at me to make sure that he heard me right. I nodded.

"Protection?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I have the implant in my arm. We don't need any." I told him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush this. I meant what I said. I don't care if we need to wait. I'll gladly wait for you. You're worth that and more, Bonnie." He said. I nodded. Right now, I don't think I've ever been surer of anything lately. I wrapped my arms around behind his neck and he picked me up. He positioned me against the wall and began to push inside of me. I hissed at the fullness. It's been so long since I've been this intimate with anyone. He stilled and gave me time to adjust. I nodded, when I was ready for him to start moving. I moaned against him and dug my fingers into his shoulders. Goddess, I've missed this. I'd forgotten how good this could feel. I knew that I wasn't going to last long. Kai slipped a hand in between us and started playing with my clit. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I wanted to see him as I fell apart. "Fuck, Bonnie, fuck," Kai hissed. He was hitting me in all the right spots.

"Kai," I breathed. He locked eyes with me. "Kai, oh, my, _**God**_ ," I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. "Coming, I'm coming." I held onto him as my body pulsed against him. His pace quickened, until he came with me.

"The bath is ready, if the two of you are up for it." Kol mused. I looked over Kai's shoulder to see a very aroused looking Kol. I nodded.

"Gimme a minute, _**fuck**_ , I don't think I can move yet." Kai answered. I gave a half-hearted smile. I'm tired and satisfied after that, but I bet I'd be even more satisfied if I could repeat that with Kol. Kai pulled me in for a breathtaking kiss. "In case you were wondering, that was definitely worth the way. _**You're**_ worth the wait." He promised, before setting me down on my feet. "You guys do ahead. Let me wash up. I'll meet you in there." Kai gave us the go ahead to start on the bath without him. Kol handed me a glass of wine, after he helped me out of shower. I accepted it and drank it quickly.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kol asked me. I met his eyes and gave him a shy smile, before hugging him.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this good. Thank you both for what you did earlier… with Damon, I mean. I just. He doesn't listen to me. He never really has. I guess that should have been a red flag, but I was just a dumb kid, when we got together. I just. It's a lot easier handing all of this knowing that you both have my back. It's nice, really nice, not feeling like I'm alone in everything, even the hard decisions. I don't think I really realized how alone I felt, or how long I felt alone, until I wasn't anymore." I explained. Kol put a finger until my chin, and tilted my face, so I could look up at him.

"It's our pleasure. You never have to thank us for that, love. I promise you that. We both care for you. I doubt that will ever change. And as for what happened between you and Kai, if you're not ready to take that step with me, that's fine. I don't mind waiting, either. This is at your pace. We both just want you to be happy." I don't know how they do it, but it's like they always know exactly what to say at exactly the right time.

"I know that. And I love that about both of you… I _**am**_ , though. I am ready." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" He repeated Kai's question earlier. I nodded.

"I'm positive." I replied. Kol pulled off his pants. It looks like he took off the rest of his clothes, while we were in the shower. He took my hand and led me to the bathtub. He sat down and stretched out his legs, before helping me straddle him. I kissed his neck, before bringing my mouth to his. He wrapped his arms around me, like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go. I enjoyed being wrapped in his embrace as I lowered myself onto him. Both of us groaned in unison, once he was deep inside of me. I lifted myself up and moved my hips, as I began to ride him. Before too long, he was moving his legs along with mine. Kai joined us in the tub and began to kiss and suck on my neck. I moaned and tried to keep up with Kol. Kai moved a hand between us and toyed with me, just like he had in the shower. My eyes slammed shut. It was just enough to throw me into sensory overload. I forced myself to open my eyes, so I could see Kol's face as I came. "Fuck, Kol," I gasped. I jerked against him and fell into a wave of euphoria. It didn't take Kol long to finish with me. I panted sandwiched between both of them. "That was amazing." I breathed.

"You should see yourself with you come. I've never seen anything hotter in my life." Kai told me. I made a noncommittal sound.

"You're not wrong, mate." Kol agreed.

"I need to get clean, but I doubt I can move right now. My legs feel like jelly." I sighed.

"Then let us."

* * *

I lounged in between Kai and Kol as we laughed at _American Pie_ , while we ate dinner and drank wine with our friends. This was nice. This was perfect, even. A girl could definitely get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

I stretched and nuzzled my face back against Kol's chest. I yawned happily and relished in how relax and at ease I felt. It's so nice. I peeked around the living room and saw everyone else from last night still snoozing happily. We all ended up drinking more than we intended and I insisted that they all stay the night. I wasn't about to have drinking and driving on my conscience. I cared about them all too much for that. I felt lips moving against my neck and I knew that Kai must have woken up. I stifled a groan and turned my body, so I could look at him.

"Not here," I scolded him, softly. He just smirked at me, before touching his lips to mine. I cuddled up against him, still sandwiched between him and Kol. Kol's grip tightened around my middle and I felt him start to stir. If they're both waking up, then I'm sure it won't be long until everyone else wakes up, too. "Come on. We need to go get dressed… then you both can help me make breakfast for everyone." I whispered. Kai pouted, until I kissed him. He was up, before Kol had even opened his eyes. I pressed soft kissed on his face, until his eyes slowly opened. "Come shower with us." I offered. Kol nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. He got to his feet and picked me up in his arms, before following Kai to my bedroom. The way this was going, a repeat of last night is looking like a strong possibility.

We made it to the bathroom, and then hands were all over me. Someone turned on the hot water. Clothes were being shed and my body was jolted awake by the both of them. It was all I could do to keep up. I was kissing one and being fucked by another. Neither of us lasted long. I barely had time to come down from my high, before they were switching places. If it weren't for them kissing me, I'm sure we would've woken up the entire house by now.

Things between us were strangely calm after our morning sex. We helped clean each other in the shower and helped dry each other off. It was strangely domestic. I know it's not normal by society's standards, but for us it works. I love it. In the short time that we've been together, both Kai and Kol have given me more than Damon ever did in the years that he and I were together.

"I better get down there before Jo and Caroline burn down the kitchen." Kai mused. I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Care's not _**that**_ bad." I argued. Sure, cooking isn't her strong suit, but she could make the basics… sometimes.

"Whatever helps you sleep, babe." He winked and gave me a kiss, before heading downstairs.

"This is nice." Kol said, grinning at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it really is." I agreed.

"You'll never know how glad I am that you agreed to try this, with us, darling." Kol breathed, before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to him. I relaxed into the hug and gave him a squeeze back. I pulled back just enough to touch my lips to his. "We should get down there, too, love." Kol sighed, like that was the last thing he wanted to do. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Just let me grab a pair of socks and I'll be right down." I promised. He nodded and left. I grabbed a pair of socks and put them on my cold feet.

"Bonnie, hurry up!" Caroline yelled, as I got to the staircase.

"I'm right here, Care, no need to yell." I teased. She looked relieved.

"She just doesn't want Kol to tell any embarrassing stories about her, while she was dating Klaus." Stefan laughed. I giggled, as I shook my head, walking down the stairs.

"There can't be that many." I tried to relax my friend.

"Not true, darling, quite the contrary, actually." Kol disagreed. My phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I jumped and reached back to grab it. My stomach sank as I lost my footing. I tried to grab the railing, but missed. I managed to hit my arm against it and face-plant on the landing, after tumbling down the stairs. I hissed as I tried to get air back into my lungs, after having the wind knocked out of me.

"Shit, are you okay?" Stefan was the first to reach me. He helped me to my feet, by grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I cried out and cradled the wrist that he had just grabbed. That shouldn't hurt like that. I winced. Really? Only I could hurt myself falling down the stairs in front of all of my friends. Kol and Caroline were close behind us.

"Bonnie," Kol sounded concerned and Care looking worried.

"I'm fine. Just a bruised ego and arm." I played it off. I hate being the center of attention.

"What just happened? It sounded like something crashed." Kai asked, walking over with everyone else. I shrugged.

"Oh, ya know, I was just testing gravity… with my body. No big." I told him. He furrowed his brow and took a second to assess my body.

"Jo, you need to look at her, please." Kai demanded.

"I'm sure it's fine, really." I countered. Kai just looked at me like I was crazy.

"She can look at you here, or I can take you to the hospital to get checked out." He put his foot down. I rolled my eyes.

"Kai, relax. Just let me take a look, Bon. What can it hurt?" She offered. I nodded She put a finger under my chin and inspected my face for injury, then moved onto my hurt wrist. She tried to touch it and I jumped, because of the pain. "Well, I'm pretty sure your wrist is broken. We can go to the hospital and I can have an X-Ray done." She suggested. I nodded.

"Can we at least eat first? I'm starving. It's not like my arm is going to fall off before then." I asked. She looked at Kai, who didn't seem convinced, neither did Kol.

* * *

I grabbed an oatmeal bar from the kitchen, before I was ushered into the car. It was honestly just a lot of waiting, once we got to the hospital. Kai and Kol never left my side. Kol kept rubbing my nape of my neck. It was comforting. Kai put his arm around me and cradled me to his side. All in all, this isn't too bad.

"Damon, I really appreciate you coming with me. I have no idea where Ryan is or why he isn't answering his phone." Andie thanked my ex-husband, as he escorted his very pregnant mistress.

"Sure thing, babe," Damon replied. Just as the words left his mouth, Andie was taken away by some doctors.

"We need to run some tests and then you're more than welcome to join your wife." They told him.

"She's not my wife." An amused Damon told them, as they walked away. He looked at us and at the arm that I now had a soft cast on. I was still waiting to get my hard cast put on. "Are they beating you already?" He sneered. I looked up at him and glared, clearly livid.

"No, they're not, asshole. I fell down the stairs, literally in front of my house full of friends. You can go ask any of them, even Alaric. He was there." I quipped. The color drained from his face and his mouth curled into a grimace.

"Don't worry. Andie's kid isn't mine. I haven't hit that in a long time." He said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. Typical Damon. Not like I care.

"It wouldn't matter if it was. You're not my problem anymore." I reminded him.

"Does it bring back sore memories? I know how much you've always wanted kids. Remember when you would beg me to consider having a family? How do you expect to get that now? Do you honestly think that you can settle down with two guys and have kids and a family?" He laughed.

"What we do is really none of your concern. I suggest you leave, before we reconsider the protective order." Kol suggested.

"Or before we make you leave. I really don't know what kind of shit you used to pull with Bonnie," Kai said, as he got up and walked up to Damon, until they were face to face, "but let me assure you that whatever shit you're used to doing is done now. None of us will tolerate. Whatever Bonnie does or doesn't do is none of your fucking business. She isn't yours. You have no claim to her. You fucked that up. She has told you over and over again that she isn't interested. Why don't you go ruin some other woman's life? Isn't that what you're good at?" Kai asked him in an eerily calm voice. I've never heard him be so threatening or direct in my life. And damn, if it wasn't the hottest thing I've ever seen him do. "You need to leave, before we call the sheriff. I won't tell you again, Salvatore. This was your last warning from me. Don't make me make good on my promise." Kai continued to stare him down, until Damon walked away quietly. Something told me that if I asked Kai what he meant, he wouldn't tell me, so I left it alone.

"He's not wrong." Kol sighed. He stopped his ministrations and I looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"How could you possibly expect to have a family with the two of us?" Kol asked me, looking worried for the first time, since our relationship started.

"We don't have to get married to have a family or be successful. I've been married once and it was a disaster. I never want to get married again." I argued.

"Seriously?" Kai asked me. I nodded.

"Don't let what Damon said get to you. I'm not. He's just trying to taint everything he can, because that's what he does. That's what he's always done. None of us are ready for a family yet, are we? I'm not. When it does happen, it'll happen. How can having three parents instead of two hurt a child? How? They would have more support? More love? I don't care if it's conventional. We're still figuring all of this out. It could work." I lamented. Kai's eyes met mine and he brought his lips to mine.

"I know it can. Damon doesn't scare me. The thought of him hurting you scares me. How unstable he is scares me, but he doesn't. I won't lose you, because he's a jealous, possessive jackass." Kai clenched his jaw, angrily. I touched his cheek with my good hand.

"You won't." I promised.

"You're right. I'm sorry I doubted this." Kol apologized. I leaned over and kissed him.

"You don't have to apologize for having doubts. You're human. It's only natural."

* * *

"You guys really don't have to stay with me. It's just a broken wrist. I can get along just fine on my own." I tried to reason with them, just to get the same stubborn look from them both, that I got at the hospital. I laughed. "You know that you're both always welcome here, and goddess knows I have the room, but really, I'll be fine." I tried one more time.

"We're staying." Kai shook his head.

"I'm afraid he's right, sweetheart." Kol agreed.

"Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to move in?" I teased them. Kai smirked, before licking my nose. I giggled and wiped it off. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you did." I added, casually. We spend most nights together anyway. There is more than enough space for us all to keep having our own separate rooms, should we need them.

"Are you serious, babe?" Kai asked me. I nodded. He smirked and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I might just take you up on that."

"I would love to move out of the manor. I love my family, but they can be overbearing." Kol complained. We all laughed at that. At that moment, I know that I was starting to fall in love with them. I didn't even have to fall. I was already in love with them. I looked at them both and debated whether or not to tell them. I bit my lip and stayed quiet. Kai hugged me to his side and pressed his mouth next to my ear.

"I hope you were serious about this, Bon. Once we go so far, there's no going back." Kai told me, quietly.

"Of course, I was serious." I said loud enough for them both to hear me.

"Good, because I kinda love you." Kai breathed. My heart fluttered and I looked up at him. I smiled at him and snuggled into his embrace and pressed my face against his chest.

"Do you? Because I was thinking about how I love the both of you." I replied.

"Don't tease a man about such things, darling," Kol said, lightheartedly, but there was an insecurity in his eyes that told me that he wasn't really joking.

"I would never joke about that. I love you, Kol." I clarified. His lips were on mine, before I realized what was happening.

"How could I ever doubt this? How could we possibly find someone so perfect, Kai?" Kol asked him, as he broke the kiss.

"That's the question I've been asking myself every day, since we met her." Kai told him, before kissing his friend. I laid back, content. We're all in my bed just enjoying being together. We haven't done anything intimate since this morning. I'm on pain pills, so I'm feeling pretty good. I don't think I've felt this good in a long time. I have complete faith in the direction that my life is going right now and who I've chosen to spend it with. The only thing I would change, would be bringing my Grams back, so she would have the chance to meet this two amazing men. She never did like Damon. That should have been a sign right there, but I was too stupid to see it.

"Love, don't cry." Kol whispered, hugging me against him. I didn't realize that I was, until he said something.

"I'm sorry. It's just… sometimes just being here… in my Grams' old house brings back memories… And she was really the only family I had. It still hurts that she's gone. She never liked Damon, but I keep thinking that she really would have loved the two of you. It kills me that she'll never get to see this. She'll never get to see me happy. That was the only thing she ever wanted for me and while she was alive, I could never give that to her." I felt my heart break with every word I confessed. The tears were coming full force now.

"Maybe we can't meet her physically, but maybe we could meet her in another way." Kai proposed.

"What are you going on about, mate?" Kol asked him, clearly as confused as I was.

"What if we all went to visit her grave tomorrow? Then you could introduce us? I know it's not the same thing, but it's something." He explained. I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged both of them.

"You're perfect. Both of you are fucking perfect."


End file.
